1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluid conveyor belt system and more particularly to nozzle apparatus for removing material from the surface of the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor belt systems have been utilized extensively in various industrial applications. A recurrent problem associated with their use is the cleaning of the belt surface to remove any accumulation of undesired material.
The Harrison U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,027 is representative of the prior art and discloses one form of conveyor belt system. The conveyor belt is formed from wire cloth and air or steam is forced through the belt from the inner side of the conveyor envelope outwardly, threrby forcing any lint or fibres that have accumulated in the openings of the wire cloth free of the conveyor belt.
The Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 986,226 discloses an apparatus for drying material wherein air is directed through the conveyor belt to lift material being carried by the conveyor thereby assisting the drying of the material.
The Capstaff U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,753 discloses a pair of high speed air nozzles directing jets of air at a film strip for removing excess liquid.